funorbendlesswarfandomcom-20200214-history
1-use Items
1-use items come in all shapes and types. There IS a difference between 1-use items and Scrolls, and they have different spaces in your Bag. 1-use items also do not take up your turn to use, unless otherwise stated. Many 1-use items are given out as rewards from Quests, Random Encounters or even in the Arenas. However, be careful, as you CANNOT use a 1-use item that you are wagering in an arena battle. Bags Bags are necessary to carry any 1-use items and scrolls you have. You start with a Basic Bag, which can hold a number of 1-use items equal to your Brains stat, and a number of Scrolls equal to your Mysticism stat. Higher-level bags can be bought at the store, and can hold additional scrolls or 1-use items. Item Types There are many different 1-use items, but some can be classified into broad item classes. Potions Potions are 1-use items that can drastically change the choices you have made in the past. However, to keep players from changing their stats at will, their price increases with each purchase, so you can find that your money quickly disappears if you make too many changes. *Potion of Metamorphosis: Allows you to change your base stat distribution. Can be bought for hatchlings, the price is separate. Price is 15 orbloons + 20 for each time it is bought. ((i.e. 15, 35, 55, etc.)) *Potion of Refocus: Allows you to change your exp distribution. You can only distribute the choice experience, you must keep the same set experience gain, and cannot stack the choice exp from the same Random Event or Quest onto the same skill. Can be bought for hatchlings to redistribute their ability points, the price is separate. Price is 15 orbloons, doubled for every time purchased. ((i.e. 15, 30, 60, 120, etc.)) *Potion of Mystical Energy: Allows you to change your original 2 choice spell spheres. Price is 15 orbloons + 20 for each time it is bought. Poisons Poisons are 1-use items that can turn the tide of battle if used properly. They can increase the amount of damage an enemy takes each time they are hit. Their resistance difficulty can be increased when used in conjunction with special equipment, such as the Assassin's Coat. *Standard Poison: Apply to a weapon, if the next attack hits the opponent takes 1 extra damage and must roll muscle + supernatural resistance vs 10, if failed they take 1 additional damage from every successful attack, no matter the source. If the attack misses, the poison is wasted. Quest boss monsters are immune. *Strengthened Poison: Apply to a weapon, if the next attack hits the opponent takes 1 extra damage and must roll muscle + supernatural resistance vs 12, if failed they take 1 additional damage from every successful attack, no matter the source. If the attack misses, the poison is wasted. Quest boss monsters are immune. *Elite Poison: Apply to a weapon, if the next attack hits the opponent takes 2 extra damage and must roll muscle + supernatural resistance vs 12, if failed they take 2 additional damage from every successful attack, no matter the source. If the attack misses, the poison is wasted. Quest boss monsters are immune. Other 1-use items Some items just don't fit under any of the other categories. This is where they fit under. *Firestone Rubies: Adds +3 to any spellcasting roll OR allows you to re-roll one failed roll. You must take the re-roll, even if it is worse than the original. *Healing Balms: Instantly heal 3 HP.